


Kiss Me

by SharkGirl



Series: Sousuke's Birthday Bash 2016 [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Party, Clubbing, College, Cute, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Kisses, M/M, Surprises, Sweet, sousukesbirthdaybash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Sousuke was not the clubbing type.  He wasn’t a big fan of parties either.  So, when Kisumi called him out of the blue and demanded that he meet up with him at some address he’d never been to in the ‘hip’ part of town, he was ready to refuse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Creative title is creative (not really...I'm so sorry)  
> It's Day 8! The final day of Sousuke's Birthday Bash!!  
> Time for the last (but not least) pairing...SouKisu ^^
> 
> I wrote this last night...hated it...deleted it all and started over~  
> I'm not even sure what this is. It's not really romantic, but it's not just comforting a friend either? ^^;  
> Unbeta'd. Please enjoy!

Sousuke was not the clubbing type.  He wasn’t a big fan of parties either.  So, when Kisumi called him out of the blue and demanded that he meet up with him at some address he’d never been to in the ‘hip’ part of town, he was ready to refuse.

“C’mon, Sou. I’ll make it worth your while,” he’d said, voice dripping with innuendo, but something else, too.  Something that made Sousuke put on some nicer clothing and leave his apartment on a rare day off from school and his part time job.

Kisumi was easy to spot, despite the large crowd lined up outside of the club.

“You made it!” He called from the front of the line, waving his arms wide.

Sousuke didn't know why Kisumi looked so shocked.  He'd had to call him twice on the way to get directions.

He felt bad cutting the other people, but, as he got closer to the front of the line, they didn’t seem to mind.

“See? I told you he was coming,” Kisumi said to the girls behind them and then turned back toward Sousuke, his face falling. “I thought I told you to wear something nice.”

Sousuke looked down at his dark teal button up shirt and khakis.

“Oh, well, never mind.” The other man waved his hand in dismissal. “Anyway, you’re going to love this place.”

It wasn’t much to look at from the outside – a plain, gray building with a small neon sign which read _CL2H2O_ – but, judging by the thumping music and the flashes of brightly colored lights they saw each time the door opened, it seemed like a trendy place.

Yeah.  That’s exactly where Sousuke wanted to be on his only day off…

“Hey, your friend finally showed up,” a man taller than Sousuke and twice as wide said as he approached the velvet rope they stood behind.

“I told you he’d come.” Kisumi puffed his cheeks out and then laughed. “No one believed me.”

Sousuke watched as the pink-haired man interacted with the others.  He seemed so at ease with everyone, like he belonged there.  Sousuke felt out of place.

“Alright, c’mon in.” The large man lifted the rope and moved it to the side, letting Sousuke, Kisumi, and three of the girls behind them step forward.  Another man opened the large door and suddenly Sousuke was hit with a wall of sound.

“Isn’t this great?” Kisumi shouted over the music.

“It’s a little loud,” Sousuke replied, feeling the bass vibrating in his molars.

“What?” The other man asked, but then shook his head. “Follow me!”

Sousuke tried his best not to lose sight of Kisumi.  He had no sense of direction when he was somewhere familiar, let alone in a crowded club he’d never been to before, with low lights and deafening music.

Kisumi took him through the club and, thankfully, away from the speakers.  It was still loud, but at least he could hear himself think again.

They rounded a corner and came to a section with private booths lining the walls, a circular table in the center of each and seats that wrapped around it. 

“Here we are.” Kisumi stopped and gestured to the side.  Sousuke quirked an eyebrow, but looked into the booth.  His eyes widened.

There, seated around a large cake with twenty candles, were his friends.  Makoto waved, that usual gentle smile on his lips.  Haru gave a quick bob of his head, acknowledging his presence.  Rei and Ai smiled brightly, until the latter was nearly crushed under Momo’s weight as he leaned heavily on him, greeting Sousuke.  Gou helped Rei sit the younger man down in his seat and then beamed at Sousuke.  Nagisa waved excitedly and wished ‘Sou-chan’ a happy birthday.

Then the rest of them seated around the table joined in.

“You guys…” Sousuke ran a hand through his hair.  He had no idea they’d even remembered his birthday.  Hell, _he’d_ nearly forgotten it was today. “Kisumi.” He looked at the other man. “Did you-”

“You better believe I did.” He grinned. “Now, there’s one more surprise.” The pink-haired man pointed behind Sousuke and he turned around.

“Happy Birthday, Sou.”

It was Rin. 

Sousuke glanced back at Kisumi, who laughed and urged him forward.  He quickly ran over, stopping short, just in front of the other man.

“Rin, you—how—I thought—”

“Kisumi told me he was throwing you a party,” Rin began, flashing sharp teeth. “And you know how I love parties.”

“So, you came just for that, huh?” Sousuke asked, eyebrows raised and arms crossed, trying to hide his smile.

“Yup.” Rin puckered his lips and looked up and off to the side. “Plus, it’s my best friend’s twentieth birthday or whatever…” He trailed off, meeting his gaze. “And I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Rin.” He felt heat behind his eyes and he blinked it away.

“Oh, knock it off and hug me already, you big crybaby,” Rin said, sniffling and rubbing at one of his eyes.

“I don’t want to hear that from you.” Sousuke laughed and wrapped his arms around him.

 

Sometime later, when Sousuke had blown out his candles and opened his presents, and after – in a joint effort – Nagisa and Momo had polished off the last of the cake, the party started to wind down.

Out on the floor, Makoto and Haru were slow dancing, despite the upbeat music, the shorter man’s head pillowed on the other’s shoulder.  Back in the booth, Gou and Rei were trying to get Nagisa to stop pressuring Ai into taking a sip of something fruity that Rin had ordered, but neglected to drink.  The aforementioned redhead was conked out in the booth, his long flight undoubtedly having caught up with him.  Momo, too, was asleep, probably having crashed from his sugar high – he wasn’t used to it like Nagisa was.

“So,” Kisumi’s voice pulled Sousuke from his observations. “Was it everything you wanted and more?”

He nodded, not sure what to say.  He was never one to really celebrate his birthdays.  So, when he glanced at the calendar that morning, a party was the last thing on his mind.  But Kisumi had gone through all the trouble of arranging it, getting their friends to come out to Tokyo and, most impressive of all, getting Rin to fly in from Australia.

“You know, I haven’t gotten my turn,” Kisumi said, toying with one of his pink curls.

“Your turn?” Sousuke lifted his brows.

“To dance with the birthday boy, that is.” He smiled, clasping his hands behind his back and almost looking shy – almost.

“I don’t dance,” Soususke said, giving a slight frown.

“I know you don’t _normally_ ,” Kisumi began, looping his arms around one of Sousuke’s and pulling him toward the dance floor.  “But it’s your birthday and I did go through all this trouble…” He bit his lower lip, batting his eyelashes.

“Kisumi-”

“One dance.”

Sousuke sighed, heavy and loud through his mouth.

“Fine. But just one-”

“Good!” Kisumi released his arm and laced their fingers, dragging him out onto the floor.  Just as they found an open spot, a new song began to play, something a little slower.

Now Makoto and Haru weren’t the only ones slow dancing.

“Kisumi…” Sousuke glanced to the side as the other man rested his hand on his shoulder, his other hand taking one of Sousuke’s in his and placing it on his hip. “This isn’t really-”

“Would you prefer I grind on you?” Kisumi cocked his head to the side. “Because I’m sure the next song will be better suited for-”

“No.” He felt his cheeks heat up. “This is fine.”

They danced like that for a while, Sousuke content to let the other lead.  He was surprised at how quiet Kisumi was.  Normally, the pink-haired man couldn’t stop talking.

“Thank you,” Sousuke said, wondering if that’s what the other man was waiting for. “Thank you for the party.”

“You’re welcome.” Kisumi brought his other hand up, careful not to touch Sousuke’s other shoulder – though, it didn’t really hurt anymore – and wrapped long fingers around the back of the brunet’s neck. “I’m glad you had a good time.”

Again, a heavy silence fell over them.  The music was softer now.  And there were a lot less people in the club.  He could almost hear the other man’s breathing.

Finally, Kisumi spoke again.

“I’ve always been pretty jealous of them.”

Sousuke looked down in time to see the shorter man gesture toward Makoto and Haru with his chin.  The two were still dancing, Makoto cradling the back of Haru’s head and touching their foreheads together.

“How close they are, I mean.” Kisumi sighed. “Untouchable.”

“Kisumi-”

“You were happy to see Rin-Rin, right?” he looked up, violet eyes catching the light for a moment and looking glassy. “He wanted to meet you outside, but the others convinced him to stay in here. That it would be more of a surprise.” He leaned forward and rested his cheek next to his hand on Sousuke’s shoulder. “So, I got to be the first to see you…and the last to wish you a ‘Happy Birthday’,” he said, voice barely above a whisper.

Ever since they’d started dancing, Kisumi hadn’t been acting like his normal annoyingly friendly and energetic self.  Something was wrong.

“Kisumi, what’s-”

“I’m jealous of Rin-Rin, too.” He admitted. “Of how close you two are. How close you’ve always been.” He took a quick breath in through his nose and then cleared his throat. “I always thought the three of us were something. The Sano Trio.” He lifted his head and chuckled. “But it was always clear that the two of you were friends.”

“You’re my friend,” Sousuke said, drawing his brows down. “You’re pushy and annoying, but-”

“Wow. I feel _much_ better.” Kisumi snorted. “How can Rin possibly resist you?”

“Resist me?” He furrowed his brow. “What are you talking about?”

“How you’re completely in love with Rin.” The other man looked up at him again. “Don’t tell me you haven’t realized it yet.”

Sousuke's cheeks burned.  Of course he cared about Rin.  He loved him a lot.  He was his best friend.  The person who made his dream come true.  Someone he’d always cheer on and support for the rest of their lives.

“I love Rin.”

“See?” Kisumi’s lower lip quivered and he looked away. “Told you so.”

“Rin is my best friend,” Sousuke moved closer. “But you’re my friend, too.”

“I can’t believe I’m making you say all this,” Kisumi said. “And on your birthday, too.”

“Kisumi-”

“I guilted you into telling me I’m your friend. What’s next?” he asked. “Should I have you tell me how it’s not really Rin, but me that you lo-”

If Sousuke’d had more time to think, he probably could have come up with a much better way to get the other man to be quiet.  But, he’d just done the first thing that came to his mind.

He pressed his lips against Kisumi’s, swallowing whatever else he was going to say.

When they pulled apart, the shorter man’s face was as pink as his hair.

“Sousuke…what was...?”

“You’re my friend, too, idiot.” He knocked their foreheads and Kisumi flinched and then laughed.

“Do you kiss all of your friends?” he asked, lips curling up at the corners.

“Just the annoying ones,” Sousuke replied, continuing to sway even though the music had stopped.

“Could I…” Kisumi swallowed. “Could I get another one of those?” He cleared his throat. “As a thank you for the party, I mean.” He flashed a brilliant smile.

Sousuke rolled his eyes, but leaned forward, kissing him again, surprised that he didn’t notice how soft the other man’s lips were the first time.  Probably because he wasn’t thinking and had done it so quickly.

They broke apart in a mutual gasp for breath.

“Wow,” Kisumi said breathlessly.

Sousuke licked his lips and recovered.

“Now will you stop moping?” he asked.

Kisumi brought a finger to his chin, making a show of thinking it over.

“Maybe after one more of those.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, again...it's not really shippy, but it's more than friends. Beats me. I just wanted to write a fic with Sousuke, Kisumi and kisses XD
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
